psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Forum:Categories - How to use them
How to use the categories If we discuss how to use the categories here, and make a decision, we can then write an article on how to use categories (Psychology_Wiki:Guide_to_using_categories) and make sure everyone knows how to do it. I've just checked and we currently have 3,124 categories. These have mostly been copied over from Wikipedia. I'd estimate we have added about 100 more categories since then. I will try and go through this list tonight and see which ones we would like to keep. I will add the appropriate templates to these pages and once they have something on them, they will appear as Blue links in the above list. My initial estimates suggest we need to keep about 10% of the categories, so thats 300ish, which is a manageable list. Cleaning them up * user:Sannse is Wikia staff and she has a bot or two (automatic scripts) that can help us clean. I'll keep you all posted on that. * We can go through manually too. If you are cleaning an article and it has unwanted categories, please remove them and mark your edit summary removed cats Remember, after tonight the unwanted ones will be red, the wanted ones will appear blue. * In the meantime, any articles we copy from Wikipedia MUST have unnessesary links removed. Links to dates, places, and general non-psychology topics are unneeded and clutter our index. * Categories we want to delete include: ** Places not Psy related ** Occupations not Psy related ** Subjects not related to psychology, or more widely to biology or health either ** If unsure, leave the category there * Note that the same procedure for deleting categories goes for deleting red links to unwanted subjects. Creating New Categories * We need to create categories for each of our main Sections (see the browsebar & navigation bars at top and sides of most pages) * Not sure what to do here yet, please add Ideas. Using them to index * Once we have created new categories, we can use them to help structure the site better. * User:Jaywin is the man to ask about categories of categories. Category Tree Below is our Category Tree as it currently stands. We need to use this forum to flesh out the tree, and make sure that we agree on these categories as being sensible and easy to use. Don't worry about overlapping articles which are part of 2 categories. This is the beauty of the Wiki category software, an article can belong in multiple categories. LEVEL 1: Academic Psychology & Applied Psychology There are just 2 categories at this level, Academic Psychology and Applied Psychology (as per Jawyin's idea) There should be NO articles in these categories, just the main categories (level 2) listed below: LEVEL 2: Categories which belong in either Academic Psychology or Applied Psychology These are the Categories listed on the Browsebar & Psychology templates that you find at the top of each page. They are: (1)Category:Applied psychology: :(2)Category:Clinical psychology :(2)Category:Educational psychology :(2)Category:Industrial_%26_organisational_psychology :(2)Category:Other Fields - Not categorised yet :(2)Category:Professional - Not categorised yet :(2)Category:Transpersonal_psychology psychology :(2)Category:World psychology (1)Category:Academic psychology: :(2)Category:Psychometrics :(2)Category:Biopsychology :(2)Category:Cognitive psychology - Added to initial cats by Mostly Zen :(2)Category:Comparative psychology - Not catted yet :(2)Category:Developmental psychology :(2)Category:Language psychology - Not catted yet :(2)Category:Personality psychology :(2)Category:Philosophy :(2)Category:Research Methods - Not catted yet. Added to initial cats by DDS :(2)Category:Social psychology :(2)Category:Statistics - Do we want to keep this category? or merge it with Res. Methods? LEVEL 3: Sub-disciplines within the general psychology approaches For example: (1)Category:Applied psychology :(2)Category:Clinical psychology ::(3)Category:Clinical:Areas of specialism ::(3)Category:Clinical:Modes of delivery ::(3)Category:Clinical:Types of approach ::(3)Category:Clinical:Types of problem ::(3)etc... etc... Clinical psychology at this level has mainly been sorted out by Lifeartist (who is a clinical psychologist). Our main task will be to recruit experts in the other main areas of psychology (Biological, Cognitive etc...) and their sub disciplines (Neuropharmacology, Memory etc...) to determine the other level 3 and level 4 categories. We don't want to have too many sub categories at level 3, just enough to neatly organise the larger psychology approaches into their specialist disciplines. Each level 3 category, should be able to neatly contain the level 4 categories (which we will copy from Wikipedia to begin with). The level 4 categories will contain the articles themselves. LEVEL 4: General Categories, copied from Wikipedia, which contain lists of ARTICLES These are the normal categories which you would find on Wikipedia, such as Category:Depression. Note that these categories are the ones that will list all of the articles on the Psychology Wiki. So for example, the article Depression should be listed in the Category:Depression. However the article for Depression WILL NOT be listed in any of the categories ABOVE level 4 (1)Category:Applied psychology :(2)Category:Clinical psychology ::(3)Category:Types of problem :::(4)Category:Depression :::(4)Category:Schizophrenia :::(4)Category:Social anxiety :::(4)Category:Insomnia :::(4)Category:Bipolar disorder :::(4)etc...etc... The real task will be to determine which of the level 4 categories (mostly from Wikipedia) we want to keep, which ones we dont, and which ones we have to create afresh. LEVEL 5: These are the articles themselves * Our normal articles, to which the category tags need to be added at the bottom. * Please add appropriate category tags to these articles, using Level 4 categories. * If articles are tagged with innapropriate categories, please change them. * If an category for articles itself should be a level 4 cat, please add an appropriate level 3 category to the category itself. For example: (1)Category:Applied psychology :(2)Category:Clinical psychology ::(3)Category:Types of problem :::(4)Category:Depression ::::(5)Depression Article ::::(5)Depression:Etiology ::::(5)Depression:Diagnosis_%26_evaluation ::::(5)Depression:Treatment ::::(5)Depression:Depression_in_women ::::(5)etc...etc... To understand our overall category tree structure, please see the forum, category Tree. Hope this all makes sense!!! Mostly Zen (talk) 20:27, 30 July 2006 (UTC)